


Not Exactly Roses

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gives Remus a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Sirius would never admit that he jumped at Remus’ sudden gasp, but he did, and he was only able to cover it up because Remus had somehow managed to slip on a patch of ice in his excitement, grabbing Sirius’ arm to keep himself from falling.

“Look!” he exclaimed breathlessly. “Sirius, look at the ground!”

Sirius did, and there really wasn’t anything particular about it, so he returned his gaze to Remus, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Can’t you see it?” Remus asked, sounding impatient.

“Uh.” Sirius looked again. Remus had a way of seeing things Sirius would never notice. “The snow is more gray than white at this point?”

“It’s melting!”

“Oh. Right.”

“It means spring is on the way!”

Sirius had to grin at Remus’ excitement. “It sure is.”

Remus rushed forward without warning, almost slipping again. “It can’t be,” he mumbled before turning back to Sirius, looking dazed. “Come here.”

“Do I look like a dog to you, Moony?” But Sirius did as he’d been told, walking up to stand beside him. “What am I supposed to be looking at now?”

Remus pointed to the ground. “It’s grass!”

And it was. Wet, green grass. It was a very small patch, so only someone as enthusiastic about spring and nature as Remus would spot it.

Sirius smiled. “Would you look at that.”

Remus was grinning gleefully. He’d always loved spring. He said his life was gloomy enough as it was, so he preferred it to at least be sunny and warm.

Sirius crouched down, pretending to examine the ground, only to stand up with a blade of grass between his thumb and forefinger, holding it out to Remus.

“For you.”

Remus looked at it blankly for a second before letting out a laugh. “Why thank you.”

“You’ll get a flower in a few months,” Sirius said with a wink.

When Remus pressed his lips to his own, Sirius knew that he was grateful.


End file.
